1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network simulators. More specifically, it relates to an AC power line network simulator for testing AC power line network communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
AC power line network communication systems have been around for a number of years, and in the past consisted of such things as the X-10 Controller from Radio Shack. The X-10 was a reasonably low cost, low performance system which allowed homeowners to turn lights on and off, and to network security systems to main controllers and the phone system.
There has not been much development in the area until recently, with the current use of what is known as consumer electronics bus (CEBus) and the impending use of Spread spectrum AC Power Line Communication systems. The development of these systems is plagued with problems. For example, the AC wiring in every home is unique. Thus, what may work in one home may not work in another. An additional problem is the lack of a consistent technique for testing these systems in a simulated, predictable and repeatable environment. If a system does not work in a particular home, it is virtually impossible to determine the cause and to recreate that condition in a laboratory environment. There is also no way to measure particular disturbances in a home and input that information into a controlled laboratory setup.
The present invention solves many of the shortcomings described above by providing a virtual home that can be reconfigured to suit a variety of test conditions, yet is confined within a single rack and could be made even smaller.